Blueprint
Blueprints Blueprints are schematics and construction designs detailing the mechanics of an advance piece of technology originally developed by the VEGA Corporation. There is a chance when you destroy a VEGA Cargo Fleet, they will drop a blueprint. The tier of the blueprint is dependent on the level of the cargo fleet you defeat. Blueprints are commonly used by players that obtain them, as they have just about everything better than the normal rebellion hulls. There are also event blueprints, blueprints categorized only as event prizes that are only obtainable on rare occasions that only happen once every 3 months. It is also important to note 'that there are Blueprint Formations, missing from the pictures. They allow you to set what formation your fleets will start in before any battle even starts. The are 3 different Blueprint Formations, found in Tier I, Tier II, and V-Sec Tier II 'Tier I 20-25 fleets ' *Hydra Missile I *Thermal Beam I *Blast Shield I *Diffuser Shield I *Repulsor Shield I *Capacitive Plates I *Convoy Other 'Tier II 27-33 fleets *Thermal Beam II *Gladius Driver I *Hydra Missile II * Blast Shield II *Diffuser Shield II *Metaphase Shield I *Destiny Cruiser *Chicane 'Tier III 35-37 fleets' *Gladius Driver II *Hydra Missile III *Tachyon Beam Turret I *Diffuser Shield III *Metaphase Shield II *Repulsor Shield II *Capacitive Plates II 'Tier IV 40-45 Fleets' *Thermal Beam III *Tachyon Beam Turret II *Blast Shield III *Repulsor Shield III *Metaphase Shield III *Apocrypha Cruiser 'Tier V Elite 50-55 Fleets' *Gladius Driver III *Tachyon Beam Turret III *Capacitive Plates III *Scythe Destroyer VEGA Security Overwatch Blueprints VSec Overwatch Fleets were added on December 1st, 2014 as random Flash Fleets acting like previous Vega Peacekeepers, meaning they will be attack if you get too close. They bring with them new blueprints available to all players to complete. As with the original blueprints, the tier of the blueprint acquired is dependent on the level of the cargo fleet you defeat. VSec stands for VEGA Security (posted by a moderator on a forum page). The VEGA Security Fleets are harder to defeat, due to their stronger weaponry, more ships in a fleet, and more advanced tech, resembling the military fleets of the Draconian Empire from Battle Pirates. These fleets also have the A.I. resembling VEGA Peacekeeper Fleets from the event Crackdown, which will cause them to chase you if you happen to get too close. The fleets comprise of Corinthian Cruisers, Eagle Frigates, Zeal Battleships and Lance Destroyers. It Tier I Overwatch 27 Fleets * Creeper Torpedo Turret I * Gladius Driver Turret I * SICO Missile I Tier II Overwatch 30-35 Fleets * ECHO Ray I * Creeper Torpedo Turret II * Gladius Driver Turret II * NET Torpedo I * Eagle Frigate * SICO Missile II * AP Driver I * Pentagon Tier III Overwatch 37-45 Fleets * ECHO Ray II * NET Torpedo II * Gladius Driver Turret III * Creeper Torpedo Turret III * AP Driver II * Midgard Carrier (missing from pic) Tier IV Overwatch 50-55 Fleets * ECHO Ray III * NET Torpedo III * AP Driver III Event Blueprints (Event Prizes) These aren't technically blueprints as they're not earned, but they are still considered blueprints by the game either way. Not all of these can be obtained at once, due to a multiple choice of prizes by KIXEYE which makes deciding which prize to get quite a tough time. |400x400px|none]] Weapons * Creeper Torpedo * Siege Driver * Arrestor Beam Turret * Burst Ray * SICO Missile Turret * AP Driver Turret * ECHO Ray Turret * Wave Driver * Arrestor Beam * Vector Torpedo * Aurora Ray Squadrons * Bomber Squadron * Interceptor Squadron Shields * Ship Shield Metaphase Shield Cargoes * Armored Hold Specials * Fusion Thrusters Ships * Dread Battleship * Condor Frigate * Gharial Cutter * Rapture Cruiser * Zeal Battleship * Lance Destroyer * Komodo Cutter * Valhalla Carrier * Osprey Frigate * Ragnarok Carrier * Heretic Cruiser Video Gallery Trivia * According to Kixeye, Drop rates haven’t changed since Blueprints were introduced *Hitting higher level VEGA Fleets in each Tier gives the player a better chance of getting a Blueprint. For instance, in Tier 4, a level 45 has a better chance at dropping a Blueprint than a level 40. *If a player doesn't have any Tier 1 or 2 Blueprints, attacking VEGA Fleets that give Tier 3 Blueprints won't give a player Blueprints from lower Tiers. *If a player attacks quite a few VEGA Fleets and doesn't get a Blueprint, the game will help you get one. This is called a Streak Breaker and assures that players don't have to grind unnecessarily and The only way to reset a Streak Breaker is to get a Blueprint. *It has been determined that the streak breaker will give you a bp after killing roughly 50 or so cargo fleets in a tier, but this value is affected by exactly what level cargos you kill Category:Vega Conflict Category:Blueprints